


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x01

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: The Thumpa Thumpa returns for its second season and we couldn’t be more excited!  We kick things off by welcoming back Kim (@sisygambis) for a delightful and insightful discussion about all things 2x01, where Justin struggles to remember and Brian struggles to forget, Lindsay pops the question, and Michael returns to Pittsburgh.  Having viewed the episode when it originally aired, Kim brings a unique perspective on the relief that came with revisiting the lives the characters we’ve all come to know and love like family.  It’s a very special episode and we hope you’ll listen in!





	

**Listen to episode 2x01 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x01/)! **

**Originally Posted: December 6, 2016  
**

**Duration: 104:01**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
